Para bajar de peso
by Tupsi
Summary: Hinata necesitaba urgentemente bajar un par de kilitos si quería entrar en ese pequeño bikini, era en este tipo de momentos en que el bastardo de su novio podía ayudarla. [Para Lady Mitzuki] MenHina.


**Título: **Para bajar de peso.

**Pareja: **Menma y HinataRTN

**Rated: **T

**Resumen: **Hinata necesitaba urgentemente bajar un par de kilitos si quería entrar en ese pequeño bikini, era en este tipo de momentos en que el bastardo de su novio podía ayudarla.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**Nota: **Dedicado especialmente a **Lady Mitzuki** que ama con locura esta pareja.

* * *

•

•

•

**Para bajar de peso**

[Capítulo único]

•

•

•

Hinata no paraba de maldecir a la rubia de Ino por haberla invitado a última hora a la fiesta en la playa. Fácilmente puede ir con Ino y decirle que no quiere ir, sin embargo, Menma había aceptado por ambos, sin tomarla en cuenta, como si estuviese pintada a su lado.

Y por eso mismo, era ahora que Hinata se encontraba en su horno-habitación del hotel, no quitando la mirada del diminuto bikini de dos piezas esparcido en la cama, pensando en cómo entrar, sobre todo en la parte de arriba, porque no sabía si era imaginación suya pero sus pechos estaban más grandes de lo habitual.

¡Maldito fuese Menma! No se cansa de agarrarle los pechos a todas horas y Hinata piensa que tal vez se los ha agrandado.

Con el calor Hinata no para de transpirar, pero aún asi no podrá bajar ese par de kilitos que le impiden meterse en ese bikini. Necesitaba otro tipo de actividad que la ayudará a bajar de peso en menos de media hora. Pero ¡Aleluya! El foquito de las ideas ha despertado.

Hinata necesitaba urgentemente bajar un par de kilitos si quería entrar en ese pequeño bikini, era en este tipo de momentos en que el bastardo de su novio podía ayudarla.

— ¡Menma! –gritó y se dio la media vuelta.

Llegó hasta la puerta del baño y escuchó la regadera caer, por lo que sin ninguna educación ni respeto por la privacidad, Hinata entró, tomando una toalla y abriendo la puerta de la regadera.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Menma cuando su novia sin delicadeza, le lanzó la toalla y cerró la ducha.

— Ponte la toalla.

— ¿Y por qué tengo que hacerte caso?

— Porque si no lo haces tendrás que buscar a otra que te aguante.

Aun a costa de su orgullo, Menma bufó y se enredó la toalla alrededor de su cintura y salió, siguiendo con pasos pequeños a Hinata.

— ¿Y bien?

Menma vio como Hinata se quitaba la camisa de él que tomó, dejando ver sus marcados pechos bajo el sujetador negro. La espalda estaba aperlado por la ligera capa de sudor que el calor dentro de la habitación le había causado y la curva se formaba en su espalda, le pareció exquisita.

— Vas a ayudarme.

— ¿Ayudarte? –Menma alzó una ceja.

En un rápido movimiento, Menma se encontró a espaldas del colchón con Hinata encima de él y con sus dos piernas largas a los costados de la altura de su cintura, que era débilmente protegida por la tela de la toalla. El peli negro la miró, con el ceño fruncido confundido por el movimiento inesperado y porque no la comprendía.

Pero Hinata iba a encargarse de aclararle las dudas.

— Ya que aceptaste ir a esa fiesta sin tomarme en cuenta –susurró, dibujando círculos invisibles sobre el torso de Menma — tú me vas a ayudar a bajar de peso en menos de 30 minutos.

— ¿Ah sí? –Menma sonrió con arrogancia — ¿Y cómo?

Hinata le devolvió el gesto y gateo hasta su boca, para luego susurrar:

— Asi.

Hinata beso a Menma con desenfrenada pasión que Menma no dudo ni un segundo en corresponder, mientras que las manos de cada uno iniciaban el recorrido ardiente.

•

•

•

— ¡Hasta que se dignan a venir! –gritó Ino al ver a Hinata a Menma caminar hasta la pequeña fogata que todos ellos habían hecho.

Como respuesta, Hinata le lanzó una mirada furiosa a la rubia.

— Es tu culpa por decirnos a última hora, rubia –gruñó e Ino frunció el ceño por la última palabra.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?

— R-…

Menma la tomó del brazo porque no estaba de humor para las batallas que Ino y Hinata mantenían, asi que se la llevó hasta la fogata y la sentó, aun cuanto ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante por su trato, pero lo ignoro para sentarse a su lado y pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros y atraerla, provocando que las mejillas de ella se sonrojaran levemente, sacándole una sonrisa.

— Idiota –musito la ojiluna.

— ¡Oye Menma, ven a jugar! –gritó Kiba en la lejanía y con los demás muchachos detrás de ellos y un balón de soccer.

Menma suspiró y se puso de pie, dedicándole una sonrisa a Hinata que solo giró el rostro, produciendo la ligera risa del ojiazul.

— Hinata –la aludida se giró hacia la peli rosada que abría su boca y la cerraba, debatiendo entre preguntar o no preguntar.

— ¿Qué? –pregunto bruscamente, haciendo temblar ligeramente a Sakura ante el temperamento de la peli azul.

— Ese bikini… ¿qué no es de tu hermana Hanabi?

— Oye sí, la frentona tiene razón. ¿Cómo te metiste en ese bikini cuando Hanabi es dos tallas menos que tú?

— ¿Bajaste de peso?

— ¡¿Qué receta usaste?!

— La de siempre –contesto tranquilamente Hinata, sonriendo ligeramente y observando sobre su hombro como su novio jugaba soccer.

— ¿La de siempre? –preguntaron Ino y Sakura.

— Si, la que siempre uso para bajar de peso –las miró de nuevo —. El sexo.

A todas las chicas se les pintó el rostro color rojo y gritaron avergonzadas, tachándola de pervertida, pero Hinata solo les dijo la verdad.

•

•

•

**Fin.**

•

•

•

* * *

No es muy pervertido y tampoco erótico, pero da a sugerir 'eso', aunque Hinata fue la que dijo todo, ¿cierto?

Me he tardado mucho tiempo y la verdad es que no tengo excusas salvo las más utilizadas; falta de tiempo, escuela, vida social, asuntos familiares, salud y otras más.

Intentaré seguir el ritmo de mi historia pero sinceramente no les prometo mucho, pero no tienen por qué temer, me tardaré en actualizar mi proyecto (Mi hermano Menma) pero lo concluiré.

Ya con este shot saben que sigo viva y pues ya saben, espero que les guste, perdonen si no es lo pervertido que esperaban, pero apenas estoy comenzando en este campo, no me culpen.

**Tupsi **fuera.

* * *

**S**i te atreves a copiar y decir que es tuyo… **Tupsi **te buscará, no importa si vives en Locolandia, lo hará y desearás nunca haber cometido plagio.


End file.
